


The Love Boutique

by Amikotsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Awkward Dates, Bisexuality, Day 5, Hate Speech, Humor, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: They're trapped in an adult store called The Love Boutique. Kakashi gets caught with dirty magazines and Obito gets caught with a blow-up doll. Talk about awkward.





	1. In The Beginning

Southside was known for one thing: Prostitutes. One street had so many of them that the locals called it Pleasure Alley. Beyond the illegal prostitution, Pleasure Alley had a few legal brothels and two underground opium dens. In the evening, right after sunset, the whole street smelled of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. The only people looking for Pleasure Alley were looking for cheap sex and cheap drugs. Well, that or The Love Boutique. Everyone knew about The Love Boutique. The shop was an adult bookstore gone rogue; it sold everything from sex toys and filthy magazines to lingerie and restraints. There was even a rumor that the mayor had been spotted entering and leaving the shop just last week -- Southside prostitutes were chatty -- but that had occurred before one of the infamous sting operations. Venturing down Pleasure Alley was always a risk.

If anyone asked him, Obito had never visited Pleasure Alley, and he'd never stepped foot in The Love Boutique. He was a wholesome young man with no interest in what Pleasure Alley had to offer him. He'd never paid for sex, nor for anything related to sex or pornography. His Saturdays were spent watching anime and playing video games, and his Sundays were spent in church. He told himself whatever he needed to hear, when venturing to the southside, whatever would clear his conscience. If Saturdays were dedicated to being an otaku, and Sundays were dedicated to church, then every Friday was dedicated to Pleasure Alley. He lived and breathed the cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. He walked among prostitutes like he owned them, and sometimes, he did.

On one particular Friday night, Obito pulled on a navy hoodie, turned inside out to hide his university name and graduation year, and a black baseball cap -- he was heading to Southside, and he didn't want anyone to recognize him. He'd considered wearing a mask to hide his face, or at least the lower half of his face, but he couldn't find one in his closet. He worked with what he had, at the time. He lived alone, in what people called _the projects_ ; basically, it was all low-income housing. Working Sunday through Thursday at a convenient store really didn't take him very far, but he took the first job he could find. He had a bachelors in social work, but he couldn't find a job in his field. He'd wasted well over one-hundred thousand dollars for a piece of paper, and he had a dead-end job. If his grandmother, the woman who had raised him, hadn't passed away seven months prior, he might have still been sleeping on her pull-out couch, eating cold spaghettios. 

“Hey, Obito,” Rin greeted him. She worked as a waitress in a restaurant near the end of Southside, but Obito knew she liked to moonlight too. That’s how they'd met. She was younger than him by a couple of months, or so she said. They'd made plans before, or he'd tried to make plans with her before, but she always made up excuses. He was crazy about her. She just needed to give him a chance!

“I need a new disguise,” he muttered, earning a laugh from her. “Are you busy now?” In other words, he wanted to know if she was actively looking for customers. When she shook her head, he did a mental victory dance. He thought about some last-minute date ideas, but a car pulled up alongside them, driver's side window down, interior dark. A hundred dollar bill was extended as a greeting. “Rin,” Obito started.

“Relax. I've got it. I'll see you later,” Rin smiled. She took the hundred and tucked it into her bra, then she circled around the front of the old Toyota and got inside. Obito watched the car until it made the turn off Pleasure Alley.

Head down, hands stuffed in the pockets of his skinny jeans, he continued down the block. Women called out to him, some recognizing him and others just looking for their next customer. The Love Boutique sat near the end of the block, hot-pink neon lights in the front window. The neon sign on the door read open, but the “o” flickered on and off. Someone really needed to fix it.

“Hey, Asuma,” Obito greeted the clerk. The man in question looked up from his newspaper and waved, then went right back to working the crossword puzzle. Asuma had a thing for puzzles. He said he needed something to keep him sane. Like Obito, Asuma had gone to college and ended up in a dead-end job. Asuma had a degree in Biology, or maybe it was Chemistry -- Obito knew it was a science, at least -- and yet he ended up in Southside, working nights at the Boutique. “Hey, is this place hiring?”

“Kid, you aren’t cut out for this job and you know it.”

“Kid? You’re barely old enough to call me that!” Obito leaned forward, over the glass countertop, and read a few lines of the crossword clues. “Eleven down is skyscraper,” Obito said, spoiling the answer.”You’re welcome.”

“Get lost, Uchiha,” Asuma frowned, waving the newspaper at him. “Be lucky I don’t kick you out of here for that. What else would you do with your Friday nights?”

“Probably stay home and jerk off to my Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition, honestly,” Obito shot back. 

Asuma went back to his newspaper, completely uninterested in bantering, so Obito started browsing. He wasn’t the only person in the store. There was a couple in the back section of the store, both of them whispering and pointing at a display of flavored condoms. Really, it was a waste of a trip. Obito had graduated from that level, from acting as if flavored condoms could make or break a relationship. When the man looked up, Obito averted his eyes. Obito knew better than to make eye contact. For some reason, when anyone other than Asuma looked at him, he felt incredibly hot and uncomfortable. It was why he turned his hoodie inside out; it was why he wore a baseball cap to hide his hair. He didn’t want to be seen as Obito, and making eye contact just made the whole adventure more personal than he liked. It was like looking at a guy’s dick when he was trying to piss. Every guy knew not to do that.

In the back section of the store, there was another doorway, one covered with a black curtain. Obito had never been back there. Asuma said it was for serious customers only, and Obito didn’t consider himself a _serious customer_. He looked over shelves filled with dirty magazines, all of them depicting heterosexual couples. He grabbed one and flipped through a few pages, turning the thing sideways to open up a picture of a naked woman. She had nice breasts, so he followed down to her stomach, then down between her legs. Panties. Of course. He closed the magazine and put it back in its space.

“I don’t want to buy a whip! We just, we don’t need anything else in the bedroom. I’m happy with the way things are!”

“Well, I’m not! I’m the one you’d use it on, so we’re getting it, or you’re cut off!”

“Anko,” the man pleaded, hands clasped as if in prayer. The woman turned her head away from him and took the whip toward the front of the store. The guy looked over in Obito’s direction and they locked eyes. The guy was actually sweating. He’d probably never visited the Boutique before. Obito had seen Anko there before, but they’d never spoken to one another. Anko seemed like a dominatrix. Obito just got that feeling from her. 

“Let’s go!” Anko pointed to the floor and the man hurried up to stand next to her. Obito shouldn’t have laughed, but he did. Asuma, Anko, and that poor guy all looked over at him, so he covered the noise with a series of violent coughs. “You sound like shit.”

“I must be coming down with something,” Obito lied, ducking down another aisleway. He ended up next to a display of frilly lingerie, all of it more lace than anything. The crotch on the panties was open. Looking both ways, Obito reached out and poked his index finger through the hole. That was what people wanted, to buy expensive panties with less material than actual panties?

The chimes above the door sounded, signaling the exit of the couple. Obito almost felt sorry for the guy, but Anko was gorgeous, so maybe being ordered around like a servant was worth it. He thought of Anko barking out commands during sex. Yes, she could order him around any day of the week, except for Sunday. Sundays were God days. He had to rinse the filth off of himself with lots of prayer and catchy songs.

Obito kept looking at the black curtain hiding the backroom. He could slip in, unnoticed, and take a quick look around. He didn’t want to spend his time looking at half-dressed women and flavored condoms, and he didn’t need to worry about lingerie, since he was single. Would Rin be offended if he bought her crotchless panties? Probably. Obito looked up at the register to check that Asuma had resumed his crossword puzzle, and then took quick steps toward the backroom. He was the only customer left, so no one would see him enter or leave the backroom. He shoved the curtain aside, ducked inside the room, and closed the curtain. The lighting was lower than in the main portion of the store. There was a mirror hung in the top, left-hand corner of the room, revealing the back two aisles. Someone else was in the room. Obito thought about turning back, but he didn’t want to leave without looking around. He didn’t sneak into the backroom only to dart right back out. The other person, a man, had his back to the mirror, so Obito couldn’t see the man’s face. Good, that meant the man couldn’t see him.

The room had four aisleways, so Obito walked down the first. There must have been hundreds of dildos of varying colors and sizes. Obito picked up a bright orange one and waved it around, the thing rigid and thick. He’d never tried one before. He’d never tried anything to do with penetration. The more he looked around, the more he realized that he was as vanilla as vanilla could get. He saw one whole aisle dedicated to anything and everything BDSM, from whips and chains to deep-red gag balls. He really couldn’t picture himself being into BDSM, but then he pictured Anko again, so he went down that aisleway. When he’d explored everything but the back aisleway, he weighed his options. If he went down the last aisle, he’d run into the guy, the only other customer in the room; if he bailed, he’d never know what was back there. Slowly, he moved toward the end of the aisle. There was a bin of blow-up dolls there, mouths wide open and rimmed in red lipstick. The side of his hoodie got snagged on the display and the whole bin popped open. The dolls all fell at his feet, so he quickly bent down and started trying to wrangle them back into their display. The man in the back aisle looked up from his dirty magazine, and Obito looked up from the floor. They made eye contact, and Obito felt too hot, his clothing too tight, his tongue too heavy. The guy laughed at him.

“Uh, hey, I was just looking for one of these, so I’m going to go. Thanks,” Obito blurted out. The dolls fell back out of their display and Obito collected one from the floor. His face hidden by the doll’s blonde hair, Obito intended to make a great escape, but he tripped and fell, landing on the dolls. One popped and let out a woosh of air. Instead of getting up, Obito rolled onto his back and waited to die.

“You’ve never been back here before, have you?”

“Nope.”

Obito looked over at the man, eyes going straight for the magazine cover. In the front, all of the magazines were in covers with black boxes hiding the front. The backroom didn’t follow those rules, apparently. Obito got an eyeful of a woman and two guys going at it. The woman had her mouth open, eyes staring right at Obito, while the two men had their eyes closed. The man holding the magazine looked from Obito to the magazine, from the magazine to Obito, until he eventually closed it and placed it back on the shelf. Obito wanted him to embarrass himself too, but the guy just seemed too confident for that. In fact, he picked up a different magazine, one with two guys on the cover, flipped to the center, tilted the magazine to the side, and enjoyed the view.

“Are you hurt?”

“What?”

“You’re still on the floor, loser.”

“What?” Obito scrambled to his feet and jabbed his index finger in the guy’s direction. “I’m not a loser, you bastard! You’re just a, just a _fag_ anyway!” Obito had never used that word before. His explosive temper made him say a lot of hurtful things, a lot of things he’d gone on to regret, and he felt that same stirring of guilt and shame. One of his good friends, Genma, was gay. If Genma had heard Obito throw that term out with such hate and disgust, well, Obito would have been walking around with a black eye.

“So what if I am?” The man replied, shrugging his shoulders. “At least I can get some.”

“I can get some too! I can get some whenever I want!” His temper flared again, and the lie just flew from his mouth.

“I don’t have to pay for it.” The man wasn’t even looking at him! The guy was still looking at the dirty magazine! Obito was livid.

“I don’t have to pay for it either! I’ve got a girlfriend!” Another lie, but he covered it well, or so he thought. The man finally looked up from the magazine and met Obito’s eyes. He wasn’t bad looking, especially with that smirk.

“Oh, then what’s her name?”

“R-Rin!”

“Really? The prostitute several buildings down?” The magazine closed and the man put it back on the shelf. By then, Obito’s temper had cooled, so he just felt foolish. Their conversation wasn’t done though. He steeled himself for whatever the man had to say. “Are you her pimp too?”

“No!”

“So it’s an open relationship?” The man looked interested, and that made Obito leery. He waited too long to respond. The smirk on the guy’s face had disappeared.

“Don’t you stand there and judge me!” Again, Obito pointed his index finger at the guy, his other hand a tight fist at his side. He wanted to march over there and jab his finger right into the man’s face, but he hesitated. He wasn’t much of a fighter. He’d lost every fight he’d ever been in. Going into that guy’s personal space promised a fight, a fight he was sure he’d lose.

“What difference does it make what a _fag_ thinks, right?”

“Right!”

“You realize I could kick your ass, right?”

“No way! I could take you! Any time, any place.” He was lying left and right, and he didn’t care. His temper had cooled, but it rose like a tide then. Instead of a harsh reply, the man laughed. Obito knew his face must have been red, because he was seeing red then.

“Now who’s the fag?”

“You’re dead!”

Obito stepped over the deflated blow-up doll and marched right toward the guy. He sent his right fist right at the guy’s face, but he missed. Or really, the guy had jerked his head to the side and the fist went right past his cheek. Without warning, a fist caught Obito right in the gut. He doubled over and wheezed, his dinner right on the cusp of coming up. He really didn’t want to vomit in the store. He prayed to God. He didn’t want Asuma to find him passed out in his own vomit. An open palm clapped him on the left side of his head and he heard ringing in his ear. To add insult to injury, the guy reached up, ripped Obito’s baseball cap off, and hit him in the face with it. 

“Are you done now?”

“No!” The man slapped Obito with the hat again, and Obito reached out blindly. His palm connected with the guy’s neck and the hat came back again, assaulting the right side of his face, then the left side of his face. The two of them finally stopped moving, Obito still winded from the very first punch. He’d lost the fight, of course. He reached out and snagged his hat back, then put it back on his head. “Asshole. Did you have to hit me so hard?”

“Did you have to call me a _fag_?”

“No, I guess not,” Obito mumbled, avoiding the man’s eyes. He looked down at the floor and realized that he’d left a trail of blow-up dolls behind him. Before he could say something else, that would get him punched again, more than likely, the lights shut off. “What the hell? Did you do that?”

“Does it look like we’re near a lightswitch?”

“Ugh, you asshole. _No_ , it doesn’t look like we’re near a lightswitch. Just shut up and go back to your tentacle porn.” Obito tripped on another doll, but he slowly made his way back toward where the curtain had been. He knocked into a few displays, but nothing fell, and nothing broke. He didn’t know if the guy followed him or not, but he didn’t care. When he opened the curtain to a dark store, he started caring. “Uh, Asuma?”

“Who’s Asuma?” The guy stood just behind him, way too close for Obito’s liking, but Obito was too busy navigating the store to get to the front counter. The light from streetlights filtered in through the tinted window, providing him enough light to reach the counter, but the seat behind the register was obviously empty. Asuma was gone. And that guy just had to come up behind Obito again. “He locked us in.”

“No, he didn’t. He’s probably in the employee room,” Obito said, rolling his eyes.

“He’s waiting in the dark for you to find him,” the guy said, probably rolling his eyes. Obito really couldn’t tell, but he assumed there was an eye roll involved. “I’ll try the phone.”

Obito was shoved aside and he knocked into a shelf. His elbow connected and he let out a hiss of pain, but the guy either didn’t hear or didn’t care. Obito didn’t need him anyway. He circled around the counter, bypassing the guy and the telephone, and went into the employee lounge. The light from the front didn’t reach the entire room, so Obito had to feel around for a lightswitch. He walked around the perimeter of the room, hands feeling along the walls, until he felt a small, round button. When he pressed the button, soft music filled the store, which drifted back through the open door. Asuma didn’t like the music, so he made sure to turn it off during his shift. Obito tried pressing the button again, but the music stayed on. Irritated, he moved his hand for the next button. That one turned the lights back on. Asuma wasn’t in the employee lounge.

“I tried the phone. There’s no dial tone. Do you have a cell?” The guy leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Obito to think about the contents of his pockets. 

“Yeah!” Obito reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons, but the cracked screen didn’t light up. He shook the phone a few times, but nothing happened. “The battery’s dead,” he frowned, slapping it against his palm. “What about you?”

“I don’t have a cell phone.”

“Real funny. Try your phone.”

“I just told you, I don’t have a cell phone.”

“Let’s just unlock the door and leave then. I’m sure it will lock behind us, right?” Obito moved to get through the doorway, but a hand met his chest.

“The security alarm is armed.” Obito gave him a blank stare. Sighing, the guy tried again. “It means the security system is on.”

“I knew what you meant!” Obito hissed at him and forced his way past him. He went toward the front of the shop, where he saw the small box next to the door. The face of the small box was bright green and said _security on_. He went to press one of the buttons, but the guy came up behind him and grabbed his hand. “I’m trying to get us out of here. Let me go!”

“You’re going to trigger the alarm and the cops will swarm this place!”

“And we’ll get out!” Obito reached out with his other hand and pressed a yellow button. The words disappeared from the screen, replaced by three moving dots. “Look, it’s doing something.”

“Thank you for calling Konoha Security. How may I help you?” A voice came from the small speaker. The dots continued moving across the screen. “Hello? Konoha Security.”

“Uh,” Obito replied, unsure of what to say.

“We’re locked in the store and we need the code to disarm the security system,” the guy spoke, nudging Obito out of the way.

“Alright. I can help with that! What’s the password on file?” The woman on the other end of the call seemed too cheery. Obito didn’t think she knew what she was doing, but he didn’t know what he was doing either, so he let the guy next to him take control of the call.

“We don’t have the password on file. We don’t want to get into the store. We want to get out of the store. If we had the password on file, we wouldn’t be talking with you right now, we’d be outside.”

“I’m sorry, but without the password on file, I can’t give you the code. I can alert the authorities for you?”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Is that a _yes_ or a _no_?” The woman didn’t sound amused, and her cheery disposition seemed gone. Obito looked over at the man beside him, but he didn’t say anything else. The guy covered the intercom and leaned in closer. Obito could smell the mint on his breath.

“If you contact the cops, your friend is fired, and everyone at the station will know you frequent this shop. Do you want everyone to know you come to The Love Boutique?”

“Sirs?” The woman spoke, the intercom crackling. Before Obito could respond, the screen on the box flashed once, the words _battery low_ in bold letters.

“Hello? Hello?” Obito slapped the box once, but he was pulled away before he could hit it again. He always hit things to get them to work. The screen flashed once more, and the words _security on_ reappeared. “Look what you did! I’m calling them back!” He hit the call button again, and the words _battery low_ flashed once. He hit the call button once more, and the same thing happened.

“Would you stop pressing the button? The battery on the box is almost dead.”

“Good, then we can get out of here!”

“The security system is still on, you idiot. It doesn’t have enough battery to make another call.”

“If you’re so smart, then get us out of here. Rewire it or something!” Obito ripped his arm out of the guy’s grasp and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He didn’t expect for the man to start examining the box. “Can you really do that?”

“Hm? Did you say something?” The guy glanced over his shoulder at Obito and then went right back to examining the box. He took the cover off and started poking at wires, but nothing happened. He had to put the cover back on. The screen flashed. “Let’s try again.”

“No!”

“Now you’re saying no?”

“I don’t want to get Asuma fired,” Obito mumbled, glaring down at the floor. “It’s also,” he continued, “well, a lot of my family is on the force. I don’t want them to know about this. They already think I’m a failure. They don’t need to think I’m a pervert too.”

“They know me too,” the guy eventually replied, seeming hesitant to continue. “I work there.”

“You’re a cop?”

“Did I say I was a cop?” He sounded annoyed, so Obito backed off and reigned in his temper. He didn’t want to get punched again. He still felt a little queasy. 

“So, what, you work the desk?”

“I could be the janitor and I’d still be better than you.”

“Look, are you a cop or not?” Obito received a nod, so he continued. “Don’t you have a walkie talkie or something?”

“Does it look like I have a walkie talkie on me?”

“How should I know? Your shirt is baggy. You could have a gun under there, for all I know,” Obito said, motioning from the pocket of his hoodie. The guy lifted the bottom of his shirt, revealing the smooth, toned skin beneath, and Obito forgot to take a look for a holster. The shirt came down rather suddenly, so Obito’s eyes went back up.

“Did you just check me out?”

“No! I was looking for a gun!”

The two of them lapsed into silence. Obito considered going back to the employee lounge. There was a mini-fridge, and Asuma might have left something to drink there. Then again, there had been a water fountain too. Yes, the employee lounge sounded good. Obito turned and started walking for the room, but the guy remained by the door, head turned toward the front window. He didn’t look like a cop. He looked like someone who didn’t want anything to do with cops. Then again, in Pleasure Alley, no one wanted anything to do with the cops. 

“What’s your name?”

“Why?”

“I keep calling you ‘that guy’ or ‘that man’ in my thoughts and it’s annoying. Look, I’ll start. I’m Obito.” He didn’t really want to give his name, but he didn’t want to spend the rest of the night with a total stranger either, and look where he ended up. He should have forked over the money and spent the night with Rin. She was probably busy fucking that Toyota guy. What did he have that Obito didn’t have?

“That’s a stupid name,” the guy cut in.

“What? Your name is probably worse! My parents put a lot of thought into my name!”

“Kakashi.”

“Oh,” Obito said, shifting on his feet. “That’s not bad.”

The two of them lingered there, between the lounge and the door, until Kakashi finally turned and walked past Obito. He stopped in the doorway, reached around, and hit one of the buttons on the wall. The music cut off, mid-song. When Obito had tried that, nothing had happened! Muttering a few curse words, Obito trailed after Kakashi. Apparently, Kakashi saw the mini-fridge and had the same thought. While Kakashi rooted around in the fridge, Obito went to try the water fountain. When he pressed down on the button, the fountain made a bunch of knocking noises, but nothing came out. He tried again and again, and then brown water ran out of the opening, running along the metal top and circling the drain. Obito shut it off immediately. 

“One bottle of water and a turkey sandwich,” Kakashi greeted him, a bottle in one hand and a plastic-wrapped sandwich in the other. With one glance at the sandwich, Obito’s stomach growled. He wasn’t even hungry! Well, he could eat. Kakashi handed him the sandwich. “I would save it, if I were you.”

“I’m thirsty. Let me get a drink.” Obito reached around Kakashi and put the sandwich away. True enough, the fridge was empty. The only thing that they had was one bottle of water and a turkey sandwich. The shop didn’t open until after noon. What the hell were they supposed to do until then? 

“Fine. Don’t drink it all,” Kakashi said. He handed off the bottle and watched Obito open it. When Obito went to close his mouth around the top of the bottle, Kakashi slapped his stomach. “Don’t put your mouth on it. I don’t want your spit on it.”

“Fine! You’re such a jerk,” Obito scowled. He tipped the bottle back and let the water fall into his mouth. Before he’d finished, Kakashi snatched the bottle back and took a drink for himself. “You put your mouth on it! I don’t know where it’s been!”

“Where do you think it’s been, Obito?”

“I don’t want to know!”

Kakashi laughed, and Obito's anger slowly dissolved. He liked Kakashi's laugh. It was more of a chuckle than a full-on laugh, he decided, but it was still just as nice. Obito rubbed at the back of his neck and then reached up to remove his baseball cap. He toyed with the plastic fasten on the back, then turned the cap around, tossing it up like a pizza. Kakashi reached out and snatched the hat, clearly annoyed. 

“Why are you dressed like you're going undercover as a homeless person?”

“It's my university hoodie and it has my graduation year on it. I don't want people to know.”

“As if people wouldn't know that's a Kiri color,” Kakashi snorted. He was toying with the hat then, taking his turn to open and close the plastic fastens.

“It's not!”

“Stop shouting everything you say.”

“I'm _not_ shouting everything I say, dick,” Obito frowned, grabbing his hat.

He put the hat back on his head, concealing his messy hair, and then the two moved to the small table in the room. The table only had two chairs, mismatched, one wooden and the other one metal. Both of them went for the metal chair, since it had a small cushion on the seat and on the back. Kakashi grabbed the chair first, planting his behind on the comfy seat. Irritated, Obito tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge.

“Come on. Wooden chairs hurt my butt!”

“That's not my problem, is it?”

“Fine. I'll just sit on your lap!” Obito plopped down on Kakashi's legs and wiggled his ass, grinding his bony bottom into Kakashi's thighs.

“Ugh, your ass is bony and you're fat,” Kakashi complained. He jabbed at Obito's side and Obito giggled. “Did you just giggle?”

“I'm ticklish! And _no_ , it was a short laugh, not a giggle. Guys don't giggle,” Obito said, glaring at a spot on the nearby wall. Without warning, Kakashi poked Obito's side again. Obito snorted with laughter.

“You're pathetic.”

“You're like a grouchy old man.”

“I'm not old.”

“You admit that you're grouchy?” Obito laughed again and turned on Kakashi's lap, sitting sideways. Kakashi was blushing, and he looked very unhappy. He looked like he wanted to hit Obito again. “Do you normally go into the backroom?”

“That's the topic you pick?” Kakashi sighed, then averted his eyes. “Yes. The front doesn't have the books and magazines I like.”

“What kind of books?”

“ _Icha Icha_ , the unrated edition. Did you go to the back to get a blow-up doll?”

“No. Asuma told me the backroom was for _serious customers_ , so I thought I'd sneak back and take a look.” Obito lifted his shoulders for a shrug, while Kakashi eyed him. “It's not that different from the front,” Obito explained.

“You aren't old enough to go back there? You had to sneak around?”

“What? I'm twenty-four! And it was more like -- fine, I didn't want to get caught, because Asuma didn't think I could handle it.”

“Are you into BDSM? Vibrators?” Kakashi began listing things off and Obito shifted around again. He really should get off Kakashi, but Kakashi was more comfortable than the wooden chair. “Stop grinding on me.”

“Not until you give me your chair,” Obito replied, moving around again. “And just because I'm not into BDSM and anal play doesn't mean I,” Obito trailed off, because he didn't know what to say. He wasn't into those things, but maybe he could be? Kakashi gleaned that from the end of the sentence alone.

“I bet you only do missionary, in the dark.”

“I do _way_ more than that! I do that thing where you -- wait, I'm not telling you!”

“Because you don't know what it's called, or because you've never done it before?”

Obito refused to answer.

“You're cute,” Kakashi said, reaching out to pinch one of Obito's cheeks. Obito swatted at Kakashi’s hand. Again, Kakashi laughed, and Obito felt a stirring in his stomach. Kakashi must have hit him too hard.

“So is now the part where you offer to explore my sexuality with me?”

“You're not my type.”

“Anyone with a dick is your type.”

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, as if in deep thought, “I'm bisexual. And you still aren't my type. I don't date losers.”

“Excuse me? I'm not a loser! I graduated and I've got a degree in social work! I'm a catch!” Obito was talking too loud again. A hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth. He glared at Kakashi, then reacted by licking the man's palm. Kakashi withdrew, as if he'd been burned.

“You're disgusting.”

“I thought I was cute,” Obito sassed. Kakashi slapped the back of Obito's head and Obito elbowed Kakashi in the stomach. “Use your words, Ka-ka-shi.”

“Get off.”

“No.”

“I said get off.”

“Nope!”

Kakashi shoved Obito off his lap and Obito fell onto the floor. Scowling, Obito rubbed his aching side, then went to sit on the wooden chair next to Kakashi. The chair was cold and uncomfortable, as expected. The wood dug into his ass. The shop should have provided better seating. Obito glared over at Kakashi, but the guy seemed oblivious, or maybe he was just that good at ignoring people. Kakashi had a hard exterior. Obito wondered if the guy had any friends at all. If they'd met sooner, would Kakashi have been different? Would he have adopted some of Obito's mannerisms? Chronic tardiness. Large laughs. Awkward social interactions. Obito could have thought of a few more facets of his personality, but he'd made the point. Kakashi could have been different, but would that have made him better?

“Stop staring at me,” Kakashi frowned.

“Hey, Kakashi? Why are you such an asshole?”

“I'm not an asshole. Do you want me to punch you again?”

Obito snagged the bottle of water, stared at the top, where Kakashi had put his lips, and took a quick swig of the drink. Mint. Great. Obito put the cap back on the water and put it back on the table. Kakashi looked upset, in that he looked like he had a few words for Obito. Obito waited, but Kakashi didn't say anything. The air conditioning kicked on and cool air came from an overhead vent. Kakashi was wearing short sleeves, and Obito saw the man shiver. Compared to outside, the store was cool, cool enough for Obito to appreciate his hoodie. Obito looked around the lounge for a thermostat, and then he went over to press a few buttons.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm trying to get the air conditioning to kick off, but I think I just turned the temperature down. I can't get it back to where it was. It's stuck.”

“Great job,” Kakashi said, leaving his seat. He went up behind Obito and started pressing the arrows, trying to adjust the temperature, but nothing happened. “You set it to sixty-three? How many times did you press the down arrow?”

“I just wanted to help!”

“You did. Now the air won't kick off.”

Obito could see the raised flesh on Kakashi's arms. Underneath his hoodie, Obito wore a long-sleeved shirt. After a few moments, Obito pulled off his hoodie. The name of his university was displayed, as well as his graduation year. He handed the navy hoodie over to the confused man, but Kakashi wouldn't take it. Obito gave the hoodie a little shake.

“Just take it. I've got long sleeves,” Obito explained. Kakashi looked at the hoodie, then back to Obito. Slowly, he extended a hand and accepted the article of clothing. Kakashi slipped it on, the hoodie slightly larger on him than on Obito. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi said, tucking his hands into the large front pocket. “Thanks.”


	2. In The End

The two wasted time doing crossword puzzles that they found in one of the lockers. Obito read the clues and Kakashi answered. Surprisingly, Kakashi was great with crosswords. He stumbled over one or two, but the answers to other clues filled in most of the blanks. When they tired of doing crossword puzzles, they found a couple newspapers with sudoku. Kakashi finished them. Obito didn't understand the rules. He kept slowing Kakashi down. When Kakashi took the papers for himself, cutting Obito out of the process entirely, Obito didn't complain.

“What time is it?” When Kakashi asked, he didn't look up from the sudoku. Obito turned in his chair to examine the wall clock. It was later than he thought.

“Twenty after three.”

“We wasted five hours,” Kakashi said, finally looking up from the newspaper. 

It was the last paper they had, and he only had a few boxes left. Obito looked around the lounge for something else to do, but he didn't find anything. They'd finished enough puzzles to last a lifetime, and although Asuma played shogi religiously, there was no game there for the two of them. Obito wasn't good at shogi anyway.

“That book series you like, does it have a plot?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answered, filling in the last box on the page. He refolded the paper and tossed it over to Obito, who threw it back into Asuma's locker.

“Do you want to read it with me?”

“You want to read erotica with me?”

“When you put it like that, it sounds bad. If you're too scared, then I'll just read it by myself.”

“You aren't baiting me. I'm not scared. You'll make it awkward.”

Obito held up a hand, then he got to his feet. He jogged out of the employee lounge, took a right, and headed toward the black curtain. The lights had been dimmed, maybe they were always dim, but he remembered where he was going. The last aisle had magazines and books. In the back, on the third shelf, two green books were grouped together. Obito went to snag them, but a hand flew out and grabbed two orange books next to them. Kakashi had followed him back.

“You want to read this one first. The green version is the sequel.” Kakashi handed one copy to Obito, and then he sat down on the floor. Back against the racks of DVDs, he cracked open the book and started reading. Obito followed his lead.

“This doesn't have a plot. It starts with, ‘He thrust into her, thick, hard cock filling her to the brim.’ I don't even know who the characters are.”

“Shut up and read.”

“‘She'd never looked more beautiful, with her tits bouncing and her lips parted.’”

“Stop reading it out loud, Obito.”

“‘He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, her hardened nipple pressing against his palm.’”

Kakashi reached over and slapped Obito with his book. Obito tried to use his book to deflect the blows, but Kakashi just kept finding openings. When Kakashi thought he'd gotten the point across, he stopped hitting Obito. _Icha Icha_ wasn't something to joke about; Kakashi didn't need someone mocking his favorite series. Obito stuck his tongue out at Kakashi and received one more slap to the cheek. 

“Is this how you act when you're on duty?”

“I work in homicide.”

“Oh,” Obito replied, unsure of what to say. Homicide was serious. For some reason, he couldn't imagine Kakashi working in that department. Homicide seemed like it'd suck the life out of someone. One of his cousins, Shisui, worked there, and he had regular appointments with a psychiatrist. “What's that like?”

“I don't mind it,” Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders. “How do you like your job?”

“I work at a convenient store, so I hate it.”

“But you have a degree in social work?”

“The job market is tough right now.”

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed. He was quiet for a minute, then he turned the page. “Skip to page four. Her name is Kimiko.”

“What's the guy's name?”

“Saburo.”

“Ugh, gross! He describes how the ‘juices’ run out? You like this?” Obito shut the book and waved it in Kakashi's face. Kakashi snickered, but it turned to full-on laughter. When his laughter subsided, he used his finger to mark the pages he’d left off at and shoved Obito's book from his face.

“You're such a baby.”

“‘She smirked at him, then took his hand in hers. Silently, they walked toward the bathroom. Round two commenced.’ How many rounds are there?”

“You've never waited and gone again?”

“We're talking about Saburo, not me. I can go a lot,” Obito said, pretending that he'd tried the same thing before. Yes, he was definitely all vanilla. Maybe that's why Rin wasn't into him. Maybe he wasn't good in bed.

“Uh huh,” Kakashi replied, unconvinced. He reopened his book, then closed it again. “Are you a virgin?”

“No! Of course not!”

“There's nothing wrong with it, if you are.”

“Thank you, but I've slept with plenty of women.”

“How many?” Kakashi looked Obito right in the eyes and Obito blanked. He'd probably slept with three women, but he'd been in relationships with two of them! Rin was the third, but he'd paid her, so did that even count? “Obito?”

Obito mumbled.

“What?”

Obito mumbled again.

“Did you say _three_?” At Kakashi's words, Obito blushed and held up his book to hide his face. Way to go, Obito. He should have lied.

“What about you?” Obito's face remained hidden. Kakashi reached over and lowered the book.

“I prefer men. I've slept with four.” 

“So you've never been with a woman?”

“I haven't found any that I've been interested in,” Kakashi admitted, seemingly fine with his confession. 

“How do you know you're bisexual then? You could just be gay.”

“I'm still attracted to women. A lot of the porn I watch and read includes women. How do you know you aren't bisexual? You've never met a man you were attracted to?”

Obito wanted to snap at Kakashi, he really did, but he held back. He couldn't help but notice how Kakashi looked in his hoodie. Kakashi was handsome. And deep down, despite how much Kakashi irritated him, he liked their banter. Kakashi was intelligent; he had a nice laugh too. If Obito had to pick a guy, he'd pick Kakashi. Obito didn't realize he'd been staring at Kakashi for so long. He swallowed, mouth suddenly too dry. Was he attracted to Kakashi? He checked to make sure he wasn't hard. Nope, he was good. But then again, he hadn't seen any more of Kakashi. Who knew what was underneath that shirt or those jeans. And maybe Kakashi was a good kisser. Unknowingly, he'd started staring at Kakashi's lips. Obito had eaten curly fries earlier -- did his breath smell? If he leaned in, would Kakashi lean in?

“Can I kiss you?” Kakashi's eyes widened slightly and Obito could have kicked himself. Who asked that anymore! He should have leaned in, but he didn't want Kakashi to lean back. “Sorry. You asked me, and I figured that, maybe, you'd be my type?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Obito didn't know where to put his hands. Did they go on Kakashi's shoulders? Did they go on Kakashi's face? His internal struggle left Kakashi impatient, so Kakashi made the first move. One hand touched Obito's cheek, and then their lips met. Kakashi tasted like mint, but it wasn't overpowering. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but when Kakashi pulled back, Obito leaned in. Kakashi's tongue explored Obito’s mouth, his hands falling to Obito's hips. They kissed until they were breathless, and then Obito moved to straddle Kakashi, and they were kissing all over again. A hand dipped underneath the hoodie, underneath Kakashi's shirt, fingers tracing over abs, sliding up toward Kakashi's chest. Obito pinched at one of Kakashi's nipples and that's when Kakashi broke the kiss.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I thought you'd like that,” Obito said, shifting around. His pants were tight and Kakashi must have noticed, because he glanced down. Awkward. “Sorry.”

“Do you want to do something about that?” Obito choked on his own saliva, so he turned his head away to cough. Kakashi patted his back. “Well?”

“Would you?”

“Are you asking me to give you head?”

“No! Not unless you want to!” Kakashi continued staring at him. He was getting hot, a sign that his cheeks were red. Did Kakashi want to give him head? “Do you?”

“How much would you pay me?”

Kakashi wasn't smirking, wasn't frowning -- he looked serious -- so Obito panicked. He didn't think Kakashi would moonlight as a prostitute. What if someone found out he was with a male prostitute? He wasn't gay! Well, maybe he was? No. Impossible. He was Kakashi-sexual right then.

“Obito,” Kakashi said, hands going to Obito's cheeks. “Relax. I'm joking.”

“Don’t do that to me!” Obito turned his head away, pouting. He didn't know the exact moment when Kakashi started chuckling, but the laughter only made Obito pout even more.

“Get off me,” Kakashi said, tapping Obito's right thigh. “Do you want me to or not?”

“What? You'll do it? Really?”

“I've given head to worse people,” Kakashi replied, undeterred by Obito's scowl. “Come on. It was a compliment.”

“No it wasn't!”

Obito stood up and put the orange book back in its spot on the shelf. Kakashi handed his own book over, so he put it back too, right in its proper spot. When he turned, he noticed Kakashi was kneeling, waiting. Obito blanked. Kakashi had been serious. Did he undo his pants, or did Kakashi? Would he have to return the favor? Obito didn't think he could. He'd never been with another guy. He'd look stupid and Kakashi would hate it, and then Obito would be stuck with Kakashi for several more hours. He was still hard, painfully so, and it didn't help that Kakashi was on his knees. And Obito had to wear skinny jeans. What if he just pretended Kakashi was someone else? That could work!

“Um, there's a camera in the corner,” Obito finally realized. He lifted a hand and pointed to the red flashing light. Kakashi looked up at the corner, but he didn't move.

“So?”

“I don't want this recorded! Someone will play it back and see us!”

“Are you scared?” Kakashi arched a brow at him, attention off the camera. Obito didn't want to admit that he was uncomfortable with the thought of being busted with his pants down. “Three,” Kakashi started a countdown. “Two.” Obito was at war. Did he want to take a risk? Was he that type of person? “One.”

Obito unbuttoned his pants. Kakashi stopped the countdown. Even though he took a few more glances at the camera, Obito unzipped his pants. He really shouldn't have worn skinny jeans. There was only one way he'd enjoy himself: He had to take them off. He wasn't planning on fooling around, or he definitely would have worn something else. Suddenly exposed, he tried to hide himself with his hands. His jeans and briefs were in a heap on the floor, shoes buried beneath them. He was waiting for Kakashi to tell him it was all a joke, but Kakashi wasn't laughing. God, Obito felt like he was fifteen all over again, losing his virginity with the girl next door. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Why? Do I seem nervous? I'm not nervous.”

“Then move your hands.” Obito didn't move his hands. Kakashi had to move them. “Do you want to stop?” It was nice of Kakashi to ask, really nice, actually, but the question only strengthened Obito's resolve. Obito shook his head. No, he didn't want to stop.

“Are you sure you know what you're doing?”

“Obito, I'm not going to bite your dick off. Relax.”

“Fine. Just go. Do something.”

Kakashi grasped Obito's cock and licked the precum off, tongue lingering there. Obito hated to admit it, but it felt amazing. He was getting head from someone he just met, for free! And Kakashi was good looking. He was sexy. He looked good with Obito's dick in his mouth. He looked up at Obito and then took in more, deep-throating it. Obito reached out to brace himself on one of the shelves and ended up knocking several magazines onto the floor. He didn't want to move, didn't mean to move, but he bucked his hips. Kakashi didn't choke, but he did glare at Obito.

“I'm sorry!” Kakashi pulled back and continued moving his hand up and down. Obito really couldn't lean on the shelf anymore, but he was well aware of the fact that his legs were turning jelly. He was close. Kakashi took Obito's cock into his mouth again and Obito moaned his name. Had _Kakashi_ ever sounded so great? In the end, he didn't tell Kakashi that he was close. He just came, and Kakashi took it.

“You could have warned me,” Kakashi complained. Kakashi waited until after Obito had pulled up his briefs and collapsed onto the floor. He moved to stand, but Obito sprawled out on his lap, upper body atop Kakashi's legs.

“Oops?” He looked at Kakashi and grinned. “You must be a professional or something.”

“You're an idiot.”

“No, I'm serious!”

“How much time did that kill?”

“I don't know. It has to be after four, by now. Wait!” Obito stopped Kakashi from pushing him onto the floor. Kakashi didn't say anything, waiting for Obito to continue speaking. “Do you want to -- shouldn't I -- do it too?”

Kakashi stared at him. Obito would have called it Kakashi's _serious face_ , as he'd seen it multiple times over the night. From the backroom, Obito could hear bits and pieces of conversation coming from next door. There was the sound of something popping, like a cork from a bottle of champagne, and then cheers. It was late, but not for Pleasure Alley. 

“You'll probably be terrible.”

“Hey, I'm offering to give it a shot! Do you have to be a jerk?”

“Are you going to chicken out?”

“Maybe,” Obito answered, going with honesty. He'd never tried anything with another guy, and he definitely was not gay, but Kakashi wasn't a bad guy. Maybe Obito would even enjoy it! Or he would choke and end up throwing up at Kakashi's feet. “If you aren't into it, just say so.”

“Are you imagining gagging?”

“Can you read minds?”

“If we do this and you chicken out, I'm taking the turkey sandwich and eating it in front of you.”

That made Obito reconsider. He didn't want to give up the only food they had on hand. Kakashi tipped his head back and stared up at the white ceiling. He was patient, which Obito gave him credit for. How hard could it be to give a decent blow job? Obito got to his feet and collected his jeans from the floor. After he’d slipped his jeans on, he slid his feet back into his sneakers and tied the laces. Kakashi hadn’t moved. 

Obito wasn’t a coward. He wasn’t one to run away. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid, that he wasn’t nervous. Obito removed his hat and dropped it on the ground, then he got to his knees. When Kakashi looked away from the ceiling, he looked over to find Obito there. It was his turn to decide what he wanted to do; Obito gave Kakashi the choice. Kakashi didn’t move, so Obito did. Obito straddled him and slipped one hand underneath the hoodie again. He thought that kissing would help them both, just something to ground them, so he leaned in and brought their lips together. Obito tasted that mint all over again. Where he thought the kiss might feel awkward, might feel _forced_ , he found it was fine. No, it was better than fine. Obito moved to kiss Kakashi’s neck, and he smelled the remnants of cologne, something spicy. He liked the way Kakashi smelled.

“You smell really good,” Obito said, words hidden between kisses. He moved his hand from beneath the hoodie to run it down along the front of Kakashi’s pants. “Are you ready?”

“Don’t ruin this with your words,” Kakashi answered. Obito scowled, but he moved, allowing Kakashi to get to his feet. Obito watched him unbutton the jeans, watched the zipper part. “You act like you’ve never seen one before.”

“I’ve never seen yours.” Obito grabbed Kakashi’s jeans and slowly pulled them down. They weren’t skinny jeans, so he didn’t need to peel them off, but his nerves made the motion slower. When the jeans were down, briefs down as well, Obito just stared. He didn’t want to say anything, but his mouth had a life of its own. “You manscape?”

“So do you,” Kakashi snarked.

“Ladies like it,” Obito explained, rolling his eyes. “I guess guys like it too then?”

“Your words are ruining this, _Obito_.”

“Fine, _Kakashi_.” Obito reached out and closed his hand around the base of Kakashi’s cock, then he leaned forward and licked the underside. Kakashi tensed, and Obito found himself looking up, trying to read whatever emotions the man displayed. Kakashi had a poker face though, so that got Obito nowhere. What had Kakashi done that Obito had liked? Obito parted his lips and slowly took the cock into his mouth.

“Don’t take too much or you’ll choke. You’ve never done this before,” Kakashi warned him. Obito really wanted to tell Kakashi to fuck right off, that he knew what he was doing, but that would have been a lie. True enough, he gagged. “I told you.” Obito raised his left hand, middle finger up in the air, and then continued.

He heard Kakashi moan, something unintelligible, and he knew he was doing something right. Kakashi gripped his hair and Obito groaned, the noise a vibration against Kakashi’s cock. He thought he heard Kakashi mutter about going faster, so he went faster. His tongue memorized every inch of that cock. He hadn’t chickened out at all. And maybe it wasn’t so bad. He looked up at Kakashi to find that Kakashi was looking down at him. It was just the two of them, locked in the Boutique, hidden behind that black curtain, yet exposed to the camera above. When Kakashi came, he didn’t warn Obito. One minute, he was fine, and then the next, something warm and wet was coating his tongue, hitting the back of his throat. It definitely wasn’t minty, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought. He let Kakashi’s cock go with a slurp, graceful as ever, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Neither said a word.

“Was it good?” 

“It was fine.”

“It was great, wasn’t it?”

“I said it was fine, Obito.”

Obito sat on the floor, and Kakashi eventually joined him. The two sat across from one another, with Obito staring at Kakashi and Kakashi looking up at the ceiling. All they had was The Love Boutique. When the shop opened, they’d probably never see one another again. Obito would go back to his Friday-night adventures, and Kakashi -- well, Kakashi would probably go back to work. Obito didn’t really like the sound of that. He felt used, even though Kakashi had given him plenty of time to back out; Kakashi hadn’t forced Obito to do anything. Obito told himself that the turkey sandwich mattered, that he just didn’t want to lose his food, but he was lying to himself. He didn’t know a lot about Kakashi. He didn’t know something as basic as Kakashi’s last name. But that didn’t matter. Attraction didn’t have boxes to check off or prerequisites to complete. He didn’t love Kakashi. It wasn’t some cheesy romantic comedy, where the main characters met and instantly fell for one another. And yet, he wondered if he’d even get Kakashi’s phone number. Were they really complete strangers, even still?

“You look like you’re thinking really hard,” Kakashi said. Obito finally realized that Kakashi was staring at him too. “Are you upset because I didn’t give you a good rating?”

“No! I was thinking that I don’t know your last name.”

“Why does that matter?”

“I thought you’d,” Obito stopped, letting the rest of the words escape him. He didn’t want to sound pathetic, and finishing that sentence would have made him sound that way. “Never mind.”

“Finish it. Say what you wanted to say,” Kakashi said, nudging the toe of his shoe against Obito’s thigh. There really wasn’t a lot of space between them, but neither seemed ready to move. 

“I thought you’d want to do something sometime, I guess. When we’re not trapped.”

“Oh.” Kakashi looked away, and Obito reached out to snag his baseball cap from the floor. He toyed with it, keeping his fidgeting hands busy, while Kakashi thought of something more to say. Obito had been let down a lot -- after all, Rin let him down on the regular -- so he wasn’t surprised when Kakashi didn’t say anything at all. Obito’s stomach let out a growl and he forced a laugh.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab the sandwich.”

He didn’t go right back. He stayed in the lounge, eating part of the sandwich and taking sips of water. It was almost five in the morning, just five more minutes to the new hour. He didn’t know why he thought sex, or even just blow jobs, had to mean something. Maybe it was instilled in him. Maybe he’d watched too many movies, too much anime. He’d thought the sex with Rin meant something. He thought what he’d just shared with Kakashi meant something. Of course it meant nothing. They weren’t that old. They were guys. Sex was sex. Or in his case, a blow job was just a blow job. Just because it was his first time with a guy shouldn’t have meant anything. His first time with a girl hadn’t meant a lot to him. Then again, the girl had been ugly, so he’d been ashamed to admit he’d slept with her.

“You didn’t come back.” Kakashi stood in the doorway, both hands in the pocket of Obito’s hoodie. He walked over to the table and took the available chair, the wooden one. Obito handed half of the sandwich to Kakashi, then continued eating. “Obito, do you think that meant something?”

“No,” Obito lied, taking another bite of his sandwich. He wasn’t hungry anymore, but he didn’t want to talk.

“My last name is Hatake.”

“Uchiha,” Obito automatically responded.

He finished off his sandwich and brushed the crumbs off his hands. Kakashi slid the bottle of water over to him and he took a quick drink, before he sent it right back to Kakashi. The silence that fell between them was long and awkward, broken up by the knocking from the air conditioner. When they heard the chimes above the front door, both of them jumped to their feet. Kakashi held up a hand and stepped out of the room first. When Kakashi didn’t immediately come back for him, Obito followed. 

“The security company called me,” Asuma greeted them. “Sorry about this. I was on a date.” The man wore wrinkled clothing and still had slippers on, so he looked as if he’d run out of his house in a hurry. Then again, he could have been with his date. Obito didn’t want to know. At that time, he didn’t care.

“You locked us in here for seven hours, and that’s how you apologize? We could have died in here!” Obito walked up to Asuma and pointed his index finger right at the man’s face. 

“Obito, we didn’t die,” Kakashi sighed.

“I, uh, also got some feed from the security cameras,” Asuma continued. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. “It looked like you were doing fine, so I thought I’d give you some extra time.”

“You saw we were trapped and let us have some ‘extra time’?” Obito looked like he wanted to punch Asuma, but Kakashi draped an arm over Obito’s shoulders and helped him take a few steps back. Obito would have lost the fight anyway.

“Thanks, Asuma,” Kakashi spoke, talking right over Obito’s angry ranting. “Are we good to go?”

“Yeah, I’ll take care of the footage,” Asuma said, giving them a thumbs up. “I told you the backroom was for serious customers only, Obito.”

“Shut up!”

When Obito and Kakashi left the shop, they looked down the rest of Pleasure of Alley. Women still lingered along the road, cigarettes half smoked, skirts hiked up. They still had another two hours before dawn. Kakashi slipped the hoodie up and over his head, then handed it off to Obito. They stood there, a few steps away from the Boutique, and tried to find some common ground. Just as Obito had thought, it was time for their goodbyes. He reached up and took his baseball cap off, then shoved it onto Kakashi’s head. Neither seemed to care that it ruined Kakashi’s hair, or that Obito’s hair already looked a mess. They had The Love Boutique, and it would have been selfish to ask for any more.

“Would you like to get a coffee?”

“Like a date? I’m not really, I don’t really, I mean,” Obito struggled to say.

“I’m not asking you to suck my dick again. It’s coffee, Obito.”

“I know that! I just didn’t think you’d want to go out with me.” They stood there, staring at one another, until Kakashi leaned in and kissed Obito. “I’m not gay though,” Obito said, ruining the moment.

“Shut up, Obito.”


End file.
